


Online Dating

by ElectronicStar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nat flirting with Bruce, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Tony made an account on a dating website for Bruce, but he doesn't want anything to do with it. Until he got a message..





	Online Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spontaneous idee. Maybe I'm gonna add a 2nd chapter.

Sometimes Bruce was asking himself why Tony Stark was his friend. As long as he's professional, it's nice to work with him but at every other time...The thing is: Tony tried to hook him up with countless women, but since nothing's working he just created an account on a dating website.

 

Bruce wasn't interested in this at all, though and just ignored it and didn't bother to see what Tony wrote about him there. Until he actually got a message. For the first time Bruce looked at his account and Tony got the most part right. And then he read the message he got.

 

_BlackWidow: You can ignore this. Just writing because my best friend forces me to._

 

At first he wanted to ignore it. But then he became curious and looked at the account of the so called 'BlackWidow'. And then he was staring for solid five minutes at her picture. She was extremely beautiful to be honest. Short, curly red hair, bright green eyes that glared at the camera...She looked quite fierce, but also cute. Not to mention that she's most likely the most beautiful woman on this planet.

 

It was weird that she was even single and wrote _him_. She was way out of his league. Or was this because she wrote him? Bruce couldn't help but be even more curious and after hours of thinking, he decided to write back. Also Tony gave him the worst nick name, but right now he couldn't really think of anything else...

 

_DorkyScientist: My friend's like this, too. He's the one who logged me in here._

 

He needed another minute, till he finally pushed the send button. Then he wanted to go back to work, but a quick reply from her part stole his attention.

 

_BlackWidow: You too? You sure we don't have the same friend? ;)_

Bruce swallowed a big lump in his throat. There's no way Tony knew her. At least Bruce hoped he didn’t. Tony may have a crush on Pepper, but there's no way he wouldn't flirt with her if he had the chance.

 

_DorkyScientist: Don't think so. Except your friend is Tony Stark_

This time Bruce stared at his phone, waiting anxiously for her answer.

 

_BlackWidow: Tony Stark? Are you kidding me? You're Starks friend?_

At her answer, he let out a big relieved sigh. He didn't even notice he held his breath the whole time.

 

_DorkyScientist: We're partners actually. But uh let's not talk about him okay?_

_BlackWidow: Okay. What do you wanna talk about then?_

It was weird that she still wanted to write with him. This had to be a prank, right? Or a dream. Because there's no way a woman like her would be interested in talking with him!

 

_DorkyScientist: uh...why the name BlackWidow?_

_BlackWidow: Just wanted to pick a name that's scaring off men. Does it work? ;)_

_DorkyScientist: Only if your favorite food is men_

_BlackWidow: What if it is?_

She's...quite the tease. That's cute.

_DorkyScientist: Each to their own. Just don't eat me, please._

_BlackWidow: Maybe I will~ ;)_

At this point Bruce wasn't sure anymore what's she referring to exactly...But it's fun talking with her.

 

_DorkyScientist: At least you could choose your name_

Yeah, he knew he's avoiding this, but he had no idea how to reply to that.

 

_BlackWidow: I figured you wouldn't call yourself like that. But if you're not interested in this either, you should pick a name that women will hate. You know, chicks dig dorky smart guys._

Bruce couldn't really believe what he wrote next. He was tipping without thinking and when he sent it, he realized how stupid he was.

_DorkyScientist: Is that so? How about you?_

_BlackWidow: You think I'm a chick?_

He had no idea what to write back. All he wanted right now was for the floor to swallow him. Bruce stared at his phone for a few minutes, desperately trying to think of something he could write back. But then she beat him to it.

 

_BlackWidow: Heh, did I make you nervous? :D_

Ugh, how did she know that? He wanted to disappear and pretend this never happened.

 

_BlackWidow: But to answer your question, yes I like those kind of guys ;) Are you a real scientist or did Stark just chose it because you're a smart guy?_

Bruce sighed when she changed the topic again.

 

_DorkyScientist: I'm a real scientist. I uh, have a doctorate, 7 PhD's and...stuff._

Did this qualified as bragging? Again his fingers where faster than his brain. He should stop this and think before tipping, before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

 

_DorkyScientist: But isn't this in my account?_

_BlackWidow: You really didn't create your own acc :D_

Maybe he should've gone into detail with his own account, before replying to her.

 

_BlackWidow: Now it's very obvious that you didn't write what kind of woman you're looking for, but I thought you at least had a say in this._

 

Her words made him panic already. What did Tony write? Before he could look it up, he got another message.

 

_BlackWidow: ‘Smart dork looks for a beautiful, smart gal (preferably redhead) that can kick ass and knows what she wants. She should be able to get her way and force me out of my room.’_

Now Bruce really wanted to disappear. He really should’ve looked at what Tony wrote in his profile...Tony may have put in their mutual interests for redheads, but he wouldn’t have written it this way...

 

_BlackWidow: But don’t worry, I’ve read it after I wrote you. Didn’t even know you had a thing for redheads ;)_

_DorkyScientist: That’s uh..._

_BlackWidow: And I can kick you out of your room anytime ;)_

Was she flirting with him? She was, wasn’t she? She told him she wasn’t interested in this online dating thing. Did she change her mind? Or was she playing around? There was no way she could like him, right?

 

_BlackWidow: Anyway, you better change a few things, before you get a billion messages. Bet the gals are already lined up, huh? ;D_

_DorkyScientist: No, not really_

Was she saying he’s a women magnet or something like that? That’s definitely the last thing he was.

 

_BlackWidow: Really? Can’t believe a nice guy like you didn’t have a few hundred suitors._

_DorkyScientist: I’m not really that type of guy..._

_BlackWidow: Right. That’s Starks job, huh?_

_DorkyScientist: Guess you could say that._

Bruce was very curious why she’s logged in here, though. With the way she looked she should have a horde of men on her heels.

 

_DorkyScientist: I saw your picture and I was wondering...you know why you’re here? If I may ask. I mean don’t you have enough guys lined up for you?_

 

_BlackWidow: You know what a pretty face is doing to guys. It would be nice meeting someone who’s not a complete idiot for once, you know._

Yeah, he definitely knew that. But he’s nothing like Tony or other men who would shamelessly flirt with her just because she’s beautiful. Well, it’s mostly because those kind of women were out of his league. He didn’t have a chance, even if he tried.

 

_DorkyScientist: Yeah. Good luck finding someone who’s not an idiot then_

For once her answer didn’t come as fast as before. Was she thinking he’s being sarcastic here? That he didn’t want her to find someone? But then her next message proved him wrong.

 

_BlackWidow: Thanks. But maybe I just found him_


End file.
